Remnant, a World of Grimm, Hunters and Secrets
by IamBurden
Summary: Dust is not the only thing Man used to fight back against Grimm, it is just the most common. Titans, ancient, powerful and most of all, partners of the Huntsmen and Huntresses in the War against Grimm. Remnant is not just a world of the Grimm and the Hunters, Remnant is a World of the Grimm, Hunters and the Titans. First Huntik and Rwby crossover
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I won't be writing for a while but I need to get this idea out of my head or I won't be able to focus. You know those pokemon stories where people form Rwby have them as partners? What happens if instead of pokemon they have Titans?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

A voice, female spoke.

Legends

Stories scatter through time. Mankind has grown quite found of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction.

Grimm

The creature of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed that darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds

That spark, that power was named Dust

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, came civilization and most importantly, came life

But it wasn't enough

Even the strongest of fires will extinguish and as such so did man's strength, their civilizations crumbled and unfortunately, life went back to the way before dust was discovered. Man had grown tired, their numbers were dwindling while the forces of Grimm seem endless. Perhaps Man was never meant to win.

But man didn't give up, or more specifically, he didn't give up.

He was a man named Casterwill

Desperate to save mankind, he searched far and wide. Not just in Remnant, he also searched many other dimensions for a solution. Luckily for Man, he found a dimension filled with powerful and ancient beings, beings that were willing to help. And so he summoned them to his world and sealed them into amulets

The Titans

This gave them edge they needed. Man bonded with the Titans, giving them powers never thought possible, giving Man a chance never thought possible. The fight was renewed, Casterwill was at the front lines, fighting with his personal titans, the Legendary Titans. At long last, Man has finally pushed the Grimm back.

Casterwill and his bloodline disappeared. Should there have been descendants of his bloodline, the descendants would be unable to trace their blood back to his family. The Titans were spread out across Remnant. Some were kept in secret, in dungeons, in temples, in caves, in ruins or even passed down y family member to family member Some went back into the world of Titans, only coming back to Remnant to bond with Man or their own chosen wielders

Man regained the strength they lost, rebuild the civilizations thought long lost, and most importantly gained the life thought unobtainable

But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone…

Darkness will return

So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world. But take heed, there would be no victory in strength.

Another voice spoke, this time male.

But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul

The voices stopped speaking, there was only silence.

A gang, all wearing black suits, red ties and glasses and a black hat was walking down the streets in the nights, pedestrians were backing away from them in fear for they recognized the man in the lead. The man has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He was wearing a black bowler hat with a red band, and has black eyeliner. He was also wearing a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. In his hands was a cane

This man is Roman Torchwick, a ruthless criminal. A man truly feared. He entered a store named 'From Dust Till Dawn'. He flicked his cigarette as he walked in, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

As he said that, one of his goons pointed a gun at the shopkeeper. "Please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the shopkeeper said, begging for his life.

"Shhh, calm down. We're not here for your money." Roman looked at his men, "Grab the dust."

As the men moved to steal the dust, one strayed from the group. Walking to a far corner of the store, he heard music. He looked at the source and found a young girl with a flowing red hood, the music coming from her headphones. He walked to the girl, pulling out a sword and pointed it at her.

"Alright kid, hands where I can see'em" only to get ignore as the music the girl was listening to was far louder. "Hey, I said hands in the air!." Grabing her shoulder, "You got a death wish or something?"

Seeing the men motioning for her to take of her headphones, she did do, "Yes?"

"I said hands in the air, now!"

"Are you…robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…"

That man got kicked out for his efforts. Surprised, Roman ordered another goon to check what was going on, on for him to also be kicked out of the store.

The girl followed, unfolding a scythe that was far too big for a girl of her size. She was a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black, had a red tint to it. Resting on her neck was an amulet.

Swinging her scythe, she impaled the tip on the ground. She also stopped the music she was listening to.

"Ok," Roman looked at all his men, "Get her!"

The men ran out of the store, one moved to cut her, only for her to dodge it and kick him back in the face. Jumping with her scythe, she shot a bullet, making her spin from the recoil and hitting a man in the face and smashing another to the ground to stop her momentum. Another started shooting at her with his gun. Only for her to dodge it with her semblance, speed. The man stop shooting, thinking that the bullets won't work. He pulled out an amulet, "Get her, Redca-"

He couldn't invoke his titian as the tripped him and used her scythe to bat him to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were. Well Red, I think we can all say it has been an eventful evening, and as much as I would like to stick around…" he lifted his cane and pointed it at the girl. From the tip came an aiming reticule, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He fired a shot

Luckily of the girl, she was able to jump above the shot and landed safely. Only problem was by the time she looked up, Roman was gone. She looked around and saw him climbing up the ladder to the roof of a nearby building. The shopkeeper came out of his store.

"You ok if I go after him?"

"Uh-huh."

At the roof, she called out to Roman, "Hey"

"Persistent," A Bullhead appeared and he jumped on, turning to face the girl, he pulled out a red crystal, "End of the line Red!"

Throwing it at her feet, he fired at it. The blast would have killed her, luck was on her side however as a new player enter the scene, protecting her.

"Honorguard" A shield appeared in front of the two. This new person that enter the fight. She was a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she was wearing thin ovular glasses. She had teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She was also black boots with brown heels, and a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. In her hand was a riding crop. This is Glynda Goodwitch, a powerful Huntress

She pushed up her glasses and swung a riding crop, from it came multiple purple lights that hit the Bullhead. Roman stumbled to the pilot, "We got a huntress."

The pilot was a lady in a red dress, she gave the controls to Roman and walked out to face her foe. Glynda with another swing created a hailstorm. The lady in red walked out to face her and blasted fire at Glynda. Blocking it with another Honorguard, the red lady used the embers to create a pillar of fire. Jumping over that, Glydna used the debris around her to create a drill and fired it at the Bullhead. The lady destroyed it with a wave of fire. The young girl not wanting to feel useless, shifted her gun into a rifle and shot at the red lady. However, her efforts were for naught as the bullets were easily blocked by the red lady. She formed another pillar of fire beneath her enemies, causing them to dodge. This brought the Bullhead enough time to escape.

"You're a Huntress" Glydna looked at the girl, "Can I have your autograph?"

Instead she was brought to an interrogation room with Glydna lecturing her, "I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" She was ignored

"if it was up to me, you will be sent home with a pat on the back…" the girl looked happy, only for Glydna to slap the space in front of her, "And a slap on the wrist." Well the young girl was able to avoid that.

"But… there is someone here who would like to meet you." As though on cue, a man walked in. In his hands was a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies. He is middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Ruby Rose." Bending down to the girls eye level, "You have silver eyes."

The girl, now named Ruby was weird out, "Um"

"So," The man stood up straight and gestured toward a screen that Glynda was holding up with a video of her fighting. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"S-signal Academy."

"They thought you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see" he placed the cookies in front of Ruby. Who started eating at a rapid rate. "It's just that I've only seen on other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old, crow"

"Umm, thash muh uncle." Swallowing, "Sorry, That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like-" and made kung-fu motions and sounds

"So I've notice" Putting down his coffee, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…I want to be a Huntress"

"You want to slay monster?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I am going to apply to Beacon! You see my sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people…" Ruby went on to explain why she wanted to become a Huntress.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon"

The now named Ozpin said, "Hello"

"Nice to meet you"

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything"

"Well ok"

It wasn't long after Ruby left when Glynda question Ozpin. "Don't you think she is a bit young?"

"Young she may be but you can't deny that she can put many of our applicants to shame. So young and to already have 3 titans. Most don't get the second till they are 17 or have a lot of resources, which she does not. It would be a waste of her potential to let her stay at Signal, don't you think?"

"Fine."

The scene changed to Ruby being hugged by someone. A teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. This is Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop…"

Yang let Ruby go, "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, it was nothing"

"What do you mean it was incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think that you are the bee's knees"

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited… I just…I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang move to sling an arm around Ruby, "But you are special."

She was about to continue but was cut off by a news report of Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, followed by an announcement by Glydna. Once that was don't, Ruby amazed by the sights moved to the window, "Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all."

Yang once again moved to sling her arm around Ruby, "Beacon's our home now" both heard a guy about to vomit and Yang said, "Well I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"I wonder who we are going to meet?"

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy. Oh gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, Gross, Gross"

"Get away from me!"

While she was running away she was thinking _this is going to be fun huh, Templar, Wolf Knight, Tramayne._

The amulet she wore glowed in response

 **Done, what do you guys think of the titans I have given Ruby? The next chapter won't come till November because of my exams. Please leave a review and constructive criticism and I hope you have enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I'm taking a break from my studies why not update?**

 **Thoughts:** _Thought_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

"Wow…"

Before the two sisters was an impressive sight.

Beacon Academy, the prestigious School that every hunter to be desire to go

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang commented, crossing her arms

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff, and she got a fire sword and look at that amulet, I've never seen that before!"

Yang had to pull Ruby back to her side as she was starting to float of to another kid with a new weapon, "Easy there little sister, they're just weapons."

"Just weapons? Sis, those weapons and amulets are an extension of ourselves! They're so cool…"

"Well why can't you just swoon over yours? Aren't you happy with them?"

Unfolding Crescent Rose and clutching the amulet on her neck, Ruby replied, "Of course I'm happy with them! It's like meeting new people…but better."

Pulling Ruby's hood over her head, "Ruby come on, why don't you go and meet some actual people, make some new friends of your own?"

Pulling her hood back in its original place, Ruby asked, "Why do I need to make new friends when I have you?"

A group of people crowded around Yang, "Well my friends are already here, so bye!"

The force of Yang's escape spun Ruby around, "Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Do we even have dorms? Where are our dorms?... Do we even have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Unfortunately, Ruby fell back on something important. The girl that asked the question was a young girl, dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. She also had a crooked scar running down her left eye and a rapier at her waist.

"Gimme that!" Snatching the suitcase Ruby picked up, she opened it and took out a red bottle.

"This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." She started shaking it and with every shake came out red powder, "What are you brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water Lightning, Energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

" AHCOO"

 **BOOM**

The sneeze was explosive to say the least.

"Unbelievable! This was exactly the thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a bit young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well..I-"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. Its not just sparing you know? We're here to fight monsters! So watching where your going!"

"Hey I said I was sorry princess!"

"It's heiress, actually" This new voice came from another girl, this girl had long, wavy black hair, amber eyes, black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, black low-heeled boots and stocking and a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts.

"Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee company. One of the world's largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Smugly, "Finally, some recognition!"

That came crashing down though, "The same company that's infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

"How dare-, the nerve-" snatching the dust in the girls hand, she stomped away.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby called out. "Guess I'm not the only one having a rough day."

She turned back only to see the girls walk away, Ruby fell to her knees and laid on the ground. "Welcome to Beacon…"

She felt a shadow cover her and a hand offered to her. "Hey I'm Jaune."

Jaune was a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He wore a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, was a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. Hanging from his neck was amulet with two entwining tendrils and a green gem . He also had a white bag

"Ruby." After getting pulled up, she can't haepl but comment. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"Look all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let on." Some time passed and now they were wandering the school

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh-yeah how about I called you carter face?"

"Hey! That explosion was an accident."

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

Ruby giggled, "Do they?"

"They will! Well. I hope they will… I mean my mom always says uh… Nevermind"

"So I got this thing" unfolding her scythe, she let it impale the ground.

"Whoa is that a scythe."

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A wha-?"

"It's also a gun."

"Whoa that's cool!

"So what do you got?"

"Oh, I got this sword. And this shield too."

"Oooooh, so what do they do?", Ruby touched the shield, causing it to fold back into a sheath and causing Jaune to try and catch it.

"Well the shield gets smaller, so when I'm tired of carrying it I can just put it away."

"Won't it weight the same?"

"Yeah it does…"

Ruby caressed her scythe, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a bit overboard with designing it." Deciding to change the subject she asked, "So you got a Kipperin huh? That's a pretty good titan to have. Very rare too"

Jaune held out his amulet, "So that's what it's called. I never bonded with it. It was a gift from my grandfather before I came to Beacon, Crocea Mors, my weapons, too. Said something about only helping me when they approve of me. This one came to me one day."He held out a shield like amulet with a gem in the center. "Still can't invoke him though."

"Ooooh, Freelancer and mysterious message" Ruby walked forward with Jaune following, "So why did you help me back there?"

"Why not? My mom always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"Hmmm, where are we going?"

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you. You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

Giggling

"Is that a no?"

"That's a no."

Luckily the two managed to find where they were supposed to go. Yang seeing Ruby called out, "Ruby here! I saved you a spot!"

"Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony." With that, Ruby ran off.

"Hey wait," Jaune sighed, "Great. Where am I suppose to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He walked of, not noticing that very girl behind him

"So how's your day going, little sis?" Yang asked

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"I wish. I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was fire, lots of fire. Some ice, somehow."

Yang leaned in, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"DO YOU THINK I AM? I even got yell at by this crappy girl when I tripped over her luggage and when I exploded she yelled at me again! She was shaking Dust in my face, what was I suppose to do?"

"YOU!" said crappy girl was behind Ruby.

Ruby jumped into Yang's arms. "And it's happening again!"

"You were lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff."

"Oh my god, you really exploded."

"It was an accident." A flyer was shove in front of her face.

"What's this"

What happen next was too fast to understand

"What?"

"Look, if you really want to make thing up for me, read this and never talk to me again."

Yang tired to help her sister, "Well why don't you-"

"No!" With that Weiss walked away.

"Well isn't she Miss sunshine and roses?"

"Ahem!" this came from the head master on the stage, "l'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume this knowledge will free you of this but you time here in this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that, Ozpin ended his speech, Glydna stepped forward to take over, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed."

"He seemed kin of off, almost like he wasn't there.

 **Timeskip**

"It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think day would approve of the boys though."

"I know I do."

Half naked muscular boys

Turn on

Jaune walks by in a full one body pajamas with bunny slippers

Turn off.

"What's that?" Yang asked, after seeing Ruby writing.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promise to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going"

"Aww, that's so cuuuuuute!"

"Shut up" Throwing a pillow at Yang, " I didn't get to take my friends with me to Beacon. It's wired not know anyone."

"What about Jaune? He's…nice. There you go, plus one friend. That a 100% increase!"

Turning to her back, "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend"

"There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy!"

After throwing another pillow, Ruby replied, "An enemy is a negative friend."

Yang tried to comfort her sister, "Trust me you got friends all you, you just haven't met them yet!"

Ruby heard the sound of a candle being lighted, she sat up and saw the girl from before dressed in a black yukata, reading a book."

"That girl…"

"You know her?"

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could saw anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" She pulled Ruby towards the girl.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Blake looked up from the book to see what the commotion was about and saw the two sisters walked out to her.

Yang waved, "Hello! I believe you two have met each other!"

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah! The names Ruby" she said reaching out her hand

A hand that the girl did not take, "Erm, so what's your name?"

"Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang Ruby's older sister!... I like your bow"

"Thanks"

"So…nice night don't cha think?"

"It's lovely, just as lovely as this book…that I will continue to read…as soon as you leave."

Blake's hint was really obvious, yet nobody moved. Ruby couldn't help but ask, "What's it about?"

"Huh?"

"Your book, does it have a name?"

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body."

"I love books. Yang used to read to me books about heroes and it was what drove me to be a huntress."

"Why, do you want to live happily ever after?"

"Well, everyone deserves a happily ever after don't you think. Those stories inspired me. They made me want to protect those that cannot protect themselves. They made me want to protect the hope that we all have for a brighter tomorrow."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't a fairy tale."

"Well that's why we're here aren't we. To be those heroes."

Yang hugged her sister, "Oh I'm so proud of you."

"Let go of me."

The ice queen decided to join in "Will the two of you shut up!"

Another louder fight started

Jaune was on the balcony, hearing the commotion in the room.

"Nice night isn't it." The voice seemingly came from his bag.

"Sure is Cherit."

From his bag flew a white gargoyle-like creature. From its voice along one could tell that it was very, very old. This was the titan Cherit.

Cherit was no ordinary titian though. For one, he didn't have an amulet and could speak, Titans communicate with their human counterparts through telepathic impression, yet Cherit could speak English fluently. From what Jaune knew, Cherit been around his family since Casterwill just discovered Titans. Cherit even said that he was passed to his ancestor when Casterwill wanted to reward him or something along those lines.

"You've been sleeping most of the day away."

Cherit huffed, "Well you try to be a night owl like me."

"I thought Titans didn't need sleep!"

"Well, it is still an enjoyable thing to do." Cherit saw what Jaune was wearing, he shook his head, "Jaune my boy, you've always been a brave one."

"You said something?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Cherit can you tell me what grandpa meant by my weapons having to approve of me?"

Cherit shook his head, "Sorry my boy, that's something you have to find out yourself. It's late Jaune, you better get some sleep."

Jaune sighed, he knew it was no use trying to push any further. "Goodnight Cherit."

"Goodnight, Jaune my boy."

 **Yeah a filer, I know but a necessary one. The next chapter will be when all the fighting and titan invoking will happen. Until then, I hope you have enjoy this chapter and please drop a review and some criticism. Hope to see you soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write

Thought: _thought_

Ruby woke up to the sound of giggling. Floating in front of her was the very first Titan she bonded with, Tramayne.

Tramayne is a very special Titan. Similar to Cherit in some ways, Tramayne has the ability to leave her amulet whenever she wishes to.

Tamayne was a small, red-head fairy with 4 arms and green skin. She was also holding a wooden cup and a burning torch.

"5 more minutes Tra…" with that Ruby tried to go back to sleep.

Tramayne frowned. This won't do! If she sleeps anymore, she'll be late!

Pulling out a fan she waved it in front of Ruby to catch her attention. Ruby had enough of Tramayne's waving, finally woke up and decided to get ready.

"Hey Tra, wanna play a prank?"

A nod and an excited grin.

"You see that girl with the white hair and scar? Make her sleep a little longer. Not long enough to be late, just longer enough to get anxious."

With that the fairy flew off.

Scene Change

"Wake up lazy bud!" the girl that said that was a girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. This is Nora Valkayrie

A boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back and a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat. This is Lie Ren and he sighed

"It's morning!" This she sung 4 times.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything. I mean, you're the perfect student, and I'm, well, I'm me. But it's just crazy you know?" the scene changed to Ren brushing his teeth

"We've been friends for soooo long. What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not together, together. Not that I'm saying you're not handsome, you are handsome. But that would just be weird, right?" Scene changed to Ren packing up

"Right, what was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together. Ooo, we should come up with some sort of plan. To make sure we end up on the same team together. What if we bribe the head master? No that wouldn't work, he has a school." They were eating pancakes

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" they were in a hallway filled with lockers

"Nora?"

"Yes Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." As he kept two SMGs with blades attached to the barrel in his sleeves

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect that we are working together!"

"Come on Nora, let's go."

"But not together, together."

Nearby, Ruby and Yang observed the two, "Wonder what those two were so worked up about"

"Oh, who knows. So! You seem overly chipper this morning."

"Heh, yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she pulled out her weapon and hugged it

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and work together." Yang said

"Ugh, you sound like dad. Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby said proudly

"But what about when we form teams?"

Ruby turn back to face her locker, "Uhh… I don't know. I'll just be on your team, or something…"

"Maybe you should try and being on someone else's team?" Yang said while playing with her hair

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked, offended.

"What? No, of course I do. I just thought… I don't know, maybe it'll help you break out of your shell."

"What?! I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely-"

"Ridicules! There's no way I put my gear in locker 363 yesterday. I would have had to remember having to count that high… Oh, why does this have to happen today?"

Ruby was interrupted by Jaune trying to find his locker.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on who's team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be egger to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Weiss, looking a bit dishevelled asked a girl with red hair, dressed like a Spartan

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss proposed

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!" Weiss in her mind had a few less than charitable thoughts _. This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we'll be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!_

"You want to know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Jaune said, coming between them

"Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you, Jaune."

"So! I've been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each." Pyrrha said

"You don't say. Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join in on the winning team."

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you were talking to?" Weiss asked

"Not in the slightest snow angle."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!"

"Graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it"

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, a new record."

"The what?"

Weiss finally frustrated with Jaune cluelessness, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

"That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to be asking her to be on your team?"

"I guess not…sorry."

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha comforted

"Oh, stop it."

"You should stop encouraging this behaviour"

"Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I can pull some strings, find a place for you, what do you say." Jaune said while getting into Weiss's personal space

"Alright, that's a bit too close. Pyrrha, a little help please?"

Jaune was impaled to the wall by Pyrrha's weapon, a javelin

"I'm sorry!"

A voice came from the intercom, "Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said while taking her weapon back.

"Likewise…"

Yang walked up to Jaune and asked, "Having some trouble there lady-killer?"

"I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow Angle probably wasn't the best start." Yang advised

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." Ruby said offered Jaune her hand

They were standing at the cliff side and Ozpin addressed them, "For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda took over, "Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… Today."

Ozpin continued where she left of, "These teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work will. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years"

Ruby felt her world shatter, "What!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune swallowed hard in fear, "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked

"Good. Now, take your positions."

"Uh, sir, I have a question… So this, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling."

"Wait what?" With that, Jaune was blasted off

 _I am going to die._ Jaune thought while screaming. Unbeknownst to him, the amulet holding Kipperin was glowing and that glow managed to slow him down. Unfortunately, it was not enough

Suddenly, he was pinned to a tree by a familiar javelin.

"Thank you!" Jaune yelled. "Now how am I going to get down?"

Ruby landed and started running, _Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find… "_ Yang?! Yang?!"

 _Oh this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I would be able to hold a conversation with her. Okay, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, and…_

Her train of thought was cut off when she saw the last person she wanted to see, Weiss

Weiss walked forward and saw that the other option for a partner was Jaune.

"Help?"

She turned around and pulled Ruby away, "By no means, does this make us friends."

Once the two girls were out of sight, Jaune said to himself, "I knew it."

"Do you… have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune looked down and saw Pyrrha, "Very funny."

Back with Weiss and Ruby, "What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear, if I get a bad grade because of you're" Ruby appeared in front of her, "What the?"

"I believe I'm anything but slow."

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people, doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. So let's just work together okay?"

Suddenly, they both heard growling and were surrounded by Beowolfs . Weiss held out her weapon, only to find out that Ruby vanished. Deciding that she needed back up, she held out her amulet, "Fight with me, Sabriel!"

A female Titan stand a bit taller than Weiss with pink hair and holding a golden sword appeared beside her and killed a Beowolf attempting to sneak up on her

 _Great, she's gone._ _Remember your training Weiss, head up, shoulders back, right foot forward… Not that forward. Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike and… "_ Now!"

The barrel on her rapier changed to show fire dust. She charged forward to the nearest Beowolf

Only for her to veer to the side as Ruby appeared in front of her to kill the Beowolf, the fire attack she was planning to use burned down a nearby tree.

"Ruby! I could have killed you!"

"You have to try a lot harder than that."

Weiss surveyed the situation and found it unfavourable. Even with her Titan out, the burning tree and the sheer number of Beowolf would make this a losing situation.

"We have to go!"

Ruby saw what Weiss saw and agreed. Weiss returned Sabriel to her amulet and Ruby carried Weiss. Using her speed and the confusion the burning forest provided they both left.

Once they were safe, Ruby put Weiss down.

"I can't believe you disappeared on me!"

"Sorry for trying to fight the enemy!"

"You could have told me. I'm surprise how someone how can talk so much communicate so little!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight! I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon! Bravo."

Ruby cut down a tree in anger, "I should have just partnered with Jaune."

"Hellooooo? Is anyone out there? Hellooooo? I'm getting bored here. Is someone there? Ruby, is that you?" Yang was searching for sister and encountered 4 Ursa

"Well you haven't seen a girl with a red hood?"

The Ursa attacked, Yang avoided the first swing and punched it in the stomach and uppercut the second. "You can't hit the broad side of a barn."

She was about to insult them more when she saw a strand of hair float in front of her. Her eyes turned red, "You…You monsters! Incinerate Kerosan!"

A female devil appeared in front of Yang. The Titan had red skin and a devil-like tail and dons a fire-decorated kimono and carrying two short swords made out of fire. And a dragon made out of fire surrounding her

The titan smiled and sent her fire dragon at two of the Ursa killing one from them and rushed the other one, killing it by stabbing it in the brain.

Yang killed the third one through a barrage of fiery punches.

The last one roared at her, "What! You want some too?"

Suddenly it fell over and revealed a green lizard and Blake standing on a branch. "Good job Gareon" she said as she pet it

Yang returned Kerosan and Said to Blake, "I could have taken him."

Jaune and Pyrrha heard the sound of gun fire. "It seems like some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha commented

Pyrrha pushed a branch to the side. Said branch hit Jaune in the face.

"I'm sorry!"

"No problem, it's just a scratch."

"Why didn't you use your aura?" Pyrrha asked

"My what?"

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at Jaune, "Jaune, do you know what aura is?"

Jaune looked down, "No…"

Pyrrha decided to explain to Jaune what aura is. "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bares our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever had the feeling of being watched without someone being there? With practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals"

"What about monsters?"

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grim. The manifestation amenity. They are the darkness and we are the light."

"I see…"

"Now close your eyes and concentrate" Pyrrha placed her hand at Juane chhek, "For it is imposing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Jaune glowed white and his amulet glowed green. Pyrrha stumbled a bit, Jaune caught her, worried

"It's alright. I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you is your own. You have a lot of it."

They walked forward a bit and Pyrrha asked, "So I've been meaning to ask, Why didn't you use Kipperin to fly?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't know? Kipperin most useful ability is helping it's invoker fly."

Jaune looked at his amulet, "It does huh…"

Mean while with Lie Ren, he was ambushed by a giant two headed snake. He managed to defeat it by breaking the teeth of one head and stabbing the head with it. Another head sneaked up from behind him. It reared its head to attack but a black blur appeared and impaled it to the ground.

"Thanks, Shinobi."

Lie Ren's titan, Shinobi nodded it's head and returned to its amulet.

Nora appears while hanging from a tree and makes some kind of bird noise.

"I don't think sloths makes that kind of sound."

"The last pair has been formed sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly see those two getting along. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach in temple in just a few minutes. Well still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat " Glynda commented back at the cliff

"Do underestimate Jaune, He is after all the inheritor of the Arc's family will." Ozpin said while drinking from his cup.

Back with Ruby, she sat on the ground while Weiss walked in circles around her

"It's defiantly this way. I mean, this way. It's defiantly this way. Alright, it's official, we passed it."

Ruby stood up, "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going. We're going to… the forest temple."

"You don't say…"

"Oh stop it. You don't know where we are either."

"Well, at least I'm not pretending I know everything!" Ruby yelled back at her

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Weiss snapped

"It means exactly what it means!" Ruby shot back

"Ugh, just keep moving."

"Uh, just keep moving, hurry up, waa, watch where you're going. Why are you so bossy?" Ruby said mockingly

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Then stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect! Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you."

"Tch sure you are, in the like a brat department." Ruby said under her breath

Yang and Blake walked up to a ruin, "Think this is it?"

They continue walking and found a few pedestal with chess pieces on it and a few without

"Guess this is it. Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"So… I guess we should pick of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Blake said

Meanwhile with Pyrrha and Juane, they were standing before a cave

"Think this is it?" He said to Pyrrha

They walked a bit inside the cave and Pyrrha said, "I don't think this is it."

Jaune sighed "Pyrrha, I made the torch, could you at least humor me for five more feet? Whoa ah!"

The fall caused the torch to go out

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked Juane

"Soul crushing regret?"

"No…It's warm."

Jaune saw a big glowing spike, "Hey that's the Relic!" he moved to grab it, only for it to move out of the way. He jumped up to catch it "Hey bad relic!"

"Um, Jaune, that's not he Relic…"

"Huh?" Jaune looked down and saw that the spike was connected to a scorpion, "Uh oh…" before he screamed like a girl

Pyrrha ran out of the cave with the Grimm chasing.

"Oh, why?! Pyrrha! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! Do something!"

"Jaune don't-"

Jaune was flung away

"Go…"

Pyrrha looked at the giant scorpion, know that she can't win. She ran away but not before summoning a little help.

"Buy me some time. Myrmidon!"

A giant titan donned in armour of an ancient Greek warrior appeared and attacked the Death Stalker. With that she ran in the direction Jaune was flung too

Yang heard Jaune's scream, "Some girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Before Blake could answer, Ruby came falling from the sky, "Heads up!"

Before Ruby could hit the ground, Jaune hit her into a nearby tree.

"Did you sister just fell from the sky?"

Nora came riding in on an Ursa.

"Did that came riding in on an Ursa?"

Pyrrha ran up to them from the forrest. "Hi, have you seen a blonde boy fly over here?"

When she said that Myrmidon flew out of the forest and landed behind her. The defeat Titan went back into his amulet and Pyrrha winced in pain.

"No use huh?" Pyrrha said while the Death Stalker burst out of the forest

"Did you run all the way here with a Death Stalker on your tail?"

Yang finally had enough, "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Ruby landed beside her sister, "Um, Yang…"

Yang sighed, "What is it?"

Ruby pointed up

"How could you leave me?" Weiss yelled as she hanged on the claws of the Nevermore that Ruby and Weiss used to get here

"I said jump" Ruby yelled back

"She's going to fall" Blake said

"She'll be fine"

"She's falling." Ren said

Jaune seeing his opportunity to become a hero caught Weiss mid air. Only for gravity to play it's part and cause him a lot of pain.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically, getting of his back

"Great the gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said

"Not if I can help it!"

Ruby charged the Deathstalker, only for the feathers to impale her cloak and trap her there.

"Ruby!" Yang tried to help her sister, only for feathers to appear, blocking her way.

Ruby closed her eyes, ready to feel pain. Only to not feel anything but cold

"You are so childish."

"Weiss…"

"And dimwitted. And hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I supposed I can be a bit difficult, but if we are going to do this we are going to have to do this together. So if you quit try to show off then I'll try being… Nicer"

"I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss said

The ice crack and the sting got free and it went for another attack. Weiss prepare another shield

Only to find out that it was completely unneeded. A giant wolf in red armour grabbed the stinger, holding it in place and a Titan wielding a sword made of bright light in red armour trying to kill it, only for the Death stalker to get free and dodge the attempt on its life.

"Thanks Templar, Wolf Knight" Ruby was holding out two amulets. "Come on let's get back to the others"

As soon as Ruby got back, she was hugged by a worried Yang. "I'm so happy you're aright"

"Guys, hate to be the bearer of bad news but the bird is circling back! What are we going to do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said logically

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and head back to the cliff. There's no point into fighting these things." Ruby agreed

"Run and live, that a plan I can get behind." Jaune said as he took a queen piece

Yang and Ruby held a Knight piece

Nora took a queen piece while singing I'm queen of the castle

"Time we left." Ren said

The gang were running back to the cliff with Ruby's Titan behind them

Ren noticed the Nevermore flying above them.

"Nora distract him!"

"Okie dokey! Sick'im Fenris!" A blue wolf in bronze and gold armour appeared, ran up a pillar and jumped of it to try and bring it down, only to just graze it.

They got on the bridge and the nevermore broke it, separating them. Jaune saw Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, Wolf Knight and Fenris fighting against the Nevermore.

"We have to help them!"

"Let's do this!" Nora said

"I can't make that jump!"

Nora smiled, taking out her grenade launcher and changing it into a hammer. She used it and the bridge to bring Jaune to the other side. She also used the momentum to attack the Death Stalker with her hammer. The Death Stalker retaliated with a swing of its claws that Nora dodge. Blake got hit by Nora and fell of the bridge. Luckily she used the ribbon of Gambol Shroud to wing next to Yang, while using it as an opportunity to attack the Nevermore.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said to Yang.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake and Templar fired bullets and beams of energy at the Nevermore

"None of this is working!" Weiss said

"Cover me! I got a plan!"

Jaune watched the fight with the Death Stalker. Even though he said to help, he was all but useless. They need someone who could fight a lot better than he could. He brought out the amulet that held his only fighting Titan and muttered, "Come on work with me here."

"Fight with me! Freelancer!"

A knight with an oversized right hand and giant lance and a shield as big as he was appeared. He nodded to Jaune and charged towards the Death Stalker. Fenris and Wolf Knight clawed the Death Stalkers eyes out. Jaune, Pyrrha and Freelancer blocked its claws and tail, giving Ren the opening he needed to jump in its tail and shot at the DeathStalker. The Deathstalker swing its tail and threw Ren off

Jaune seeing the opportunity. "Freelancer use you lance and stab it in the head! Pyrrha, Nora!"

They all knew what Jaune wanted them to do and followed as he ordered. Nora used Pyrrha as a platform to jump to a higher height and slammed her hammer in to the already impaled lance. The force of the blow broke the bridge and sent everyone flying.

Only of Jaune to miss the landing. _Great I'm falling a third time today and would surely died. Wait! Didn't Pyrrha said that…_

Jaune held onto Kipperin amulet, "Save me! Kipperin."

A green, moth-like titan appeared and wrapped its tentacles around Jaune, allowing him to fly. Steadying himself in the air, Jaune said, "That went well."

Back with the Nevermore its tail was stuck to the around by Weiss ices and Templar's sword. Ruby stood on a makeshift slingshot with Weiss directing her shot, "Of course you'd come up with this idea!"

"Can you make the shot?"

"Can I?" Weiss said sarcastically. She saw Ruby face and snapped, "Of course I can!"

Ruby was launched to the Nevermore, Using her scythe and Weiss's Glpyhs she ran up the cliff and the force decapitated the Nevermore

Jaune landed beside Ruby and said, "Well that's a thing."

Ruby nodded.

Timeskip

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "CRDL", led by, Cardin Winchester"

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "JNPR", led by, Jaune Arc"

Jaune was shocked, "Led by me?"

Pyrrha nudged Jaune only for him to fall over.

"Congratulations young man. And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "RWBY", led by, Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said while hugging her sister

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin said to himself

The scene changed to Roman sitting in front of a map of the city of Vale

"We are going to need of lot more man."

 **Done. This is the longest I have ever written. You might have notice I'm not very good with fight scenes and for that I am sorry. Please drop a review and I hope you have enjoyed. Until next time**

This has no relation with this fic just an idea for another one.

So if you have read my Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic[ Same world, Different paths], you might have heard of the idea. If not let me explain, I have recently watch Kamen Rider Den-o and I have an idea. This may be about Jaune or an Oc. I'm writing this idea in the context of Jaune. I will change his semblance to one where it allows him to bring whatever he created in his mind out in the real world. He will develop personalities from this semblance of maybe just a multiple personality disorder and a wish.

As you can guess the personalities are the cast of the series

Momotaros form the wish to become person that was just not Jaune Arc.

Urataros from the wish to become a real ladies man

Kintaros from the wish to become strong

Ryuutaros from the wish to spent more time with his family or something along the lines, he would be best friends with Nora and Ruby and also team CRDL worst nightmare as they are his regular victims of mind control

Yuuto from the wish to be at least have someone who was relatively normal in his head.

Deneb from the wish to be able to apologise for all the trouble his personalities caused

Sieg, I have no idea. Do you have any?

Hana from the wish that someone would be able to control the personalities

Maybe I'll add Shin Den-O in or the dark riders of the series from dark thoughts and emotions like with how digimon dark digivolve and the good ones have to fight them outside in the real world or in the mindscape

Here's a concept I have thought all

It was battle class and Jaune was facing Cardin. Suddenly Jaune hair became spike back and had a red stripe, his eyes turn red

"Ore…Sanjou!" Jaune, no Momotaros posed. "Oi, konoyaro I hope you're ready to be beaten!"

"What you think that a bit of an appearance change can beat me? I'm going to make you cry Jauney-boy" Cardin taunted

"Wait don't say cr-" Suddenly Jaune stopped talking and look down, unmoving

Cardin was unconfused, but he wasn't going to let this chance go. He charge with his mace aimed for Jaune head

Only for Jaune to catch it. "Dsukoi!" with that he used an opened palm strike to slam Cardin into a wall. Cardin cried from the pain

Jaune appearance changed again, he now had a ponytail and a yellow spike, his eyes turned yellow. He got into a sumo stance and slammed his foot into the ground causing the room to shake. _What insane strength_ every student in the room thought

"My strength has made you cry." Jaune threw a pack of tissue at Cardin. "Wipe your tears with this!"

" _ **Oi, kono kuso-kuma! You took the good part."**_

" _ **Ma ma sempai, you know you can't stop him when he hears the word cry"**_

" _ **Wai wai! Kuma-chan is strong"**_

" _ **Um Kintaros can I have my body back? Kintaros? Kintaros!"**_

Kintaros didn't answer because he was sleeping while standing up

The entire room sweatdropped _you can sleep like that?"_

" _ **Oi wake up you kuso-kuma!"**_

How does the idea sound? I always liked Den-o because it was the one to hit me in the feels the most. Especially when they had to leave the Kintaros and Urataros behind. I'll give Jaune the ability to henshin into the Rider but there won't be any Imagins and maybe no liners

I'll write this once my exams are over. Again I have hope you enjoyed


End file.
